Complementos
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: Cuando personas tan diferentes se conocen, son como el príncipe inteligente pero feo y la niña tonta pero hermosa que podían dar a los otros lo mejor de sí, literalmente. Son complementos.
**Este fic participa en el Rally "The Game is on!" Del foro I am Sherlocked**.

Equipo: John 'Tres Continentes' Watson.

Cuento: Riquete el del copete

Pareja: Johnlock leve.

* * *

 **Complementos**

 **One-shot**

* * *

John Watson es un hombre muy agradable. Es bueno, atento, servicial; sus manos están hechas para sanar.

Cuando era joven, muchas chicas no le hacían caso pero a él no le importaba. Prefería estudiar todo lo que pudiera sobre medicina y prepararse. Su padre le había advertido sobre que tendría que ir al ejército cuando cumpliera la edad requerida. Al hombre no le importó si su esposa se oponía.

Solo debía ser leal a su país. Decían que, para ir al ejército, debía desprenderse de su filantropía y cualquier cualidad _humanitaria_ que le impidiera matar a los enemigos o huir aún cuando sus compañeros estuvieran heridos. Ese era un gran defecto. Era el lado _horrible_ del ejército, de la guerra.

* * *

Sherlock es un hombre muy especial.

Está completamente desconectado de los sentimientos _humanos._ No siente empatía por nadie, ni para bien ni para mal.

Siempre había sido así.

Era un hombre bien parecido, eso sí. Cuando iba a la escuela, un montón de niñas se morían por él. En cambio, él solo esperaba la hora de salida para alejarse de esas personas molestas.

A veces el exterior no lo es todo.

* * *

Quizá John fuera malo para las guerras porque no podía dejar de lado sus sentimientos y la compasión por las personas.

Sherlock no era una persona agradable de tratar. Había que _lidiar_ con él. No convivir, lidiar.

Cuando personas tan diferentes se conocen, son como el príncipe inteligente pero feo y la niña tonta pero hermosa.

Eran complementos.

* * *

Cuando John vio por primera vez a Sherlock en el laboratorio, pensó que era un hombre muy apuesto. Cuando habló con él, le pareció alguien interesante. Cuando lo vio relacionarse con el equipo que trabajaba en el primer caso en el que había participado, pensó que era una persona difícil de tratar y de un carácter espantoso.

Sherlock había conocido a varias personas interesantes a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna había logrado despertar esa curiosidad que provocaba en él el doctor Watson. Pensaba que hubiera sido mejor para el doctor ser más frío y distante.

Dado que eran complementos, cada uno desarrollaba más su habilidad con el paso del tiempo. No solo para beneficio personal, sino para apoyar al otro.

De alguna forma, la manera un poco cortante de ser de Sherlock se le había pegado a John conforme los días pasaban.

El detective no podía comprender cómo había logrado cambiarlo el doctor. No sabía cómo, pero ahora podía mostrar por lo menos una leve brecha en su personalidad, lo suficientemente grande para preocuparse por las personas.

Quizá eso era ir demasiado lejos.

Solo se preocupaba por John. Su buen amigo, el doctor Watson.

* * *

Han pasado varios años desde ese primer encuentro donde la máquina pensante, Sherlock Holmes, había conocido al corazón con pies, John Watson.

Habían resuelto infinidad de casos juntos. Sherlock se había arrepentido en incontables ocasiones de haber dejado que su corazón se abriera al doctor. Nunca olvidaría cuando había estado a punto de morir debido a un caso. Luego, ese peligro comenzaba a mostrar señales de nunca acabar.

Antes solo se preocupaba de su bienestar: si salía herido, era su culpa y responsabilidad. Ahora, si John resultaba herido, sentía que debía dejar que se fuera a donde el constante peligro que rodeaba al detective no pudiera alcanzar al médico. Si ahora salí herido, sería John quien le regañaría y se quedaría a cuidarlo aunque Sherlock se negara como un niño berrinchudo.

Han cambiado, lo saben.

John ya no es solo corazón. Ahora razona antes de dar su confianza a las personas, quizá se ha vuelto un poco egoísta, lo suficiente para que la gente no se burle de él.

Sherlock ya no es un hombre que mira desde arriba a todos y no le importan los demás. Ha aprendido a convivir con las personas. Lentamente, sin dejar su lado sarcástico y personalidad de _Dios_ , ha logrado relacionarse mejor con las personas. Gracias a John.

Su amigo. Su pareja.

Su complemento.


End file.
